plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Squawk
|variant of = |rarity = Super Rare |flavor text = "One starry night when gazing from the crow's nest, Captain Squawk heard the coughing of a seagull ill of scurvy. The disheveled bird offered to join the crew in exchange for a lifetime supply of spoiled fish. They've been best mates ever since." }} Captain Squawk is a Super Rare toxic variant of Captain Deadbeard in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, who was added in the Frontline Fighters DLC. His close range weapon, the Flem Thrower, has unlimited ammo and acts like a toxic spray, similar to the weapon used by the Toxic Chomper. His long range weapon, the Gull Blaster, has 1 ammo per clip but can do big damage, similar to the Tank Commander and Iron Citron. As with most toxic variants except Druid Rose and Sanitation Expert, Captain Squawk has an aura that damages any nearby plants over time. Descriptions Stickerbook description "One starry night when gazing from the crow's nest, Captain Squawk heard the coughing of a seagull ill of scurvy. The disheveled bird offered to join the crew in exchange for a lifetime supply of spoiled fish. They've been best mates ever since." In-game description Captain Squawk's close range spray and very powerful long range sniper shot deal toxic damage to Plants! AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Abilities Strategies With Captain Squawk excels in long range. His Gull Blaster does 37 upon impact and 47 for a critical, which is powerful. However, you must remember that he only has one bullet, so accuracy is very necessary. It is wise to shoot from afar and hide when reloading since the plants might realize where you are shooting from and run away or attack. Apparently, this makes him the worst variant out of all Captain Deadbeard's variants so far. Captain Squawk also has his short ranged weapon, the Flem Thrower, which deals around 5-7 damage. The Flem Thrower is weak so it is wise to use it in certain situations to finish off a weak plant or a low health plant or use it to clear objective points. The best use for it is the Puke-And-Juke, where you use the Flem Thrower until it almost over heats then press the zoom button to do a quick headshot and finish them off. Against If you see one, it is wise to take him out since he can be dangerous at long range. In close range, however, he is not that much of a big threat since his Flem Thrower is weak, though he still has Barrel Blast to take care of that disadvantage. Balancing changes June 2017 Patch * * February 2018 Patch * March 2018 Patch * Gallery CaptainSquawkCloseup.png|Captain Squawk in-game Captain squawk head sticker piece.png|One of Captain Squawk's character pieces Unlocked captain squawk.png|Unlocked Captain Squawk Captain squawk arm sticker piece.png|Captain Squawk's arm sticker piece darren-rawlings-pvz-gullmaster-final-feb21.jpg|Captain Squawk concept art Trivia *His short-ranged weapon, the Flem Thrower, is a portmanteau of the words "flem" (or "phlegm") and "flamethrower". *The name of his long-ranged weapon, the Gull Blaster, is a portmanteau of the words "gull", "blaster", and "gallbladder". The gallbladder is an organ in the body which holds bile to break down fats to help digestion and may be the ammo which shoots out of the Seagull's mouth. *Out of all the Captain Deadbeard variants, he is the only variant that overheats his weapon at close range. *There is a glitch that when you get vanquished the "Vanquished By" section and the vanquish feed says either "Toxic Fists" or "Toxic Beam" depending on which weapon the player was vanquished by. Both of the aforementioned primary weapons are actually Toxic Brainz's weapons. **If the player gets vanquished by the direct impact of the long-range weapon, it will use the correct name. See also *Toxic Chomper Category:Playable characters Category:Captain Deadbeard variants Category:Variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Toxic variants Category:Super Rare zombies